MEETING
by chloe fanel
Summary: Both were fond of being alone. One kept his distance, not knowing who to trust. The other valued her solitude.
1. RENDEZVOUS

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, and nor do I own it's characters. The rights are fully owned by the geniuses behind it.  
  
MEETING  
By Chloe Fanel  
  
Syaoran circled the park in his bike, looking for a quiet place to rest. He found the park a little bit crowded compared to the other days he'd been there. He slowed his bike, carefully moving down the path. As he reached the last bench, he frowned and stopped. It was already 6:30 in the afternoon and lovers and friends occupied the benches.  
  
The deeper part of the park, he thought. Nobody would be there at this time of the day and the place would certainly be quiet enough for him to sort out his thoughts.  
  
Parking his bike on a nearby tree, he strolled across the grass following a small trail inside the park. The trees in the area were bigger, covering the vast sky. There were no more benches and the young man decided to sit under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
The cherry blossom, he sighed, it held a special place in his heart. He did not know why, but everytime he saw one, he'd immediately feel a sense of peace. As if it was its cue, the wind came and blew some of the leaves of the tree from its stems. They drifted gracefully downwards and they reflected different shades of pink.  
  
The young man glanced up and held the magnificent beauty of the tree for a while, allowing his senses to be overwhelmed. He was free here. Free from the criticizing eyes of the elders, free from all his responsibilities and worries, free from his annoying cousin Meilin, and free from his own self- restrictions.  
  
A small cherry blossom leaf found its way to the top of his nose and it rested there.  
  
Behind him, he heard a small chuckle as he sneezed. What the., he thought enraged by the disturbance of the other person. He fumed and turned his head with the intention to scare the other person with his signature death glare when he found himself face to face with an ethereal vision.  
  
The young woman wore her long auburn hair in a single braid. Her eyes were the shade of the most expensive emerald, it looked as magical as the cherry blossom. Her skin seemed to be as fragile as porcelain yet as soft as satin. Syaoran held his breath, his scowl slowly turning into a smile when he caught himself.  
  
He turned his back and muttered a curse to himself before he stated, "What are you doing here?" in a cold, emotionless tone.  
  
The woman giggled again sat beside him, "I should ask you the same question."  
  
Syaoran glanced at her and moved to put a little bit distance between them. He sighed and leaned his back on the tree, "I came here to think." The woman hugged her legs and smiled. "How bout you?"  
  
"I always come here. I mean, not everyday. I come here almost everyday, or when the mood hits me. It's quite lovely and it holds a special memory that I cherish." She said.  
  
"A memory?" he asked.  
  
"My parents," she stated, her voice carried warmth and joy, "They met here."  
  
"Of all the places," he muttered, "What happened? Did your mother fall from the sky?"  
  
She smiled, "kinda like that." she whispered.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he inquired.  
  
"My mother had this love for animals and at that day, she found a small bird. It was still too young to fly so she climbed this tree to put it back in its nest." She started, "after safely setting the bird on the nest, she started to go down and stepped on a weak branch. She-"  
  
"She fell and your father was there and helped her to the hospital?" The young man asked.  
  
"No, nothing happened to her." She stated. "Before she even hit the ground, father came and caught her."  
  
Silence followed. Both didn't know what to say.  
  
"How are they?" Syaoran started.  
  
"My father works at the University. He's a professor." She answered.  
  
"And your mother?" he inquired  
  
"She died after giving birth to me." She whispered.  
  
"I.. I'm really sorry." He stated.  
  
"I sorely miss her but you know what?" she smiled glancing at him, "I always feel her presence, especially when I'm under a Cherry blossom tree."  
  
"You feel her presence?" Now she caught his attention.  
  
"You must think I'm some kind of freak" she whispered a blush colored her cheeks, "but I really feel her."  
  
Syaoran gazed at her and smiled, "I really don't think you as anything more than normal."  
  
Sakura looked at him and got caught in his gaze. His eyes were deep mahogany. His hair copper brown, complemented it. A smile adorned his hadsome features and Sakura felt herself blush.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Suddenly, small drops of rain began to fall and thunder growled, threatening to pour heavy rain. Sakura shivered and stood up. Suddenly, she felt his hand covering hers as he pulled her to a run. They stopped to pick up his bike and for her to adjust the straps of her roller blades.  
  
"Are you planning on roller blading home?" he asked before seeing lightning blaze from the sky.  
  
"I don't really have much choice." she started before beaming up and came closer to him.  
  
Syaoran stood dumbstruck as she held his hand and closed the distance between them.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered.  
  
"This is not really a time for this." he muttered angrily.  
  
Then he saw her dash back to the deeper park of the park. "Hey!" he called out, following her.  
  
When she reached the Cherry blossom tree, she began to climb.  
  
"What the." he shouted, "The branches would be slippery!"  
  
"Don't worry," she shouted back, "I'm good at climbing trees." She stopped at the middle and began to look for something.  
  
"What are you doing?" he's worried voice shouted at her.  
  
Sakura ignored him and continued her search. There was a hole inside the trunk and she reached inside and found a small pendant. She smiled proudly, "I found it!" she called out. She held her right hand up and screamed as she lost her balance and felt herself falling. She prepared herself from hitting the ground when she found herself wrapped in her new friend's arms. "Hoe!"  
  
"Are you alright?" he inquired worriedly.  
  
She blushed and nodded, "you can put me down now." She whispered shyly.  
  
He did as he was told and sighed.  
  
The girl was blushing madly, her eyes were on the ground. The wind howled, and she shivered. That's when she looked up and asked him, "My brother's gonna be mad if he sees me in this mess." She stated, indicating her wet, plastered pink shirt.  
  
Syaoran gulped and looked away.  
  
"So, promise me you'll keep this as a secret." She pleaded.  
  
Syaoran looked at her pleading eye and sighed, "All right." He muttered, "just try not to get hurt anymore."  
  
The lady beamed and paced several steps back. A glowing pink light in the appearance of a star appeared on her feet. "Release!" she commanded and a staff appeared in front of her in replacement of her small pendant.  
  
Syaoran gazed in utter fascination. Truly, he thought, she was not a mere human. She had the look of an angel but also the courage and strength of a warrior.  
  
With her other hand, she began to get something from her pocket, "Windy!" She called out, throwing a card in the air and hitting it with the wand, "Blow the rain clouds away."  
  
A woman-like creature appeared and did as commanded. She floated in the sky, stretched her arms and in seconds, the rain clouds were blown away. The creature, seeing her job done came back and smiled at her master who smiled back.  
  
"I have an idea." Syaoran stated, "Why don't you ask her to dry out clothes."  
  
Sakura glanced at him and nodded. Windy's warm air surrounded them and in five seconds, they found their clothes dry. Sakura opened her hand and the creature drew closer, becoming a card again.  
  
"Card Captor." Syaoran stated in amusement.  
  
"How did you---?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I happen to be a direct descendant of the creator of those cards. I'm Clow Reed's grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grandson." He stated.  
  
"Oh." Was the intelligent answer she came up with.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep my word. This will be our secret. At least, not until my advisors find out about this, which by the way, ill assure you, won't come from me." He stated in a matter-of-factly tone. A worried look crossed his face.  
  
"Why are you frowning?" She asked  
  
"I just thought, if they ever find out about you they'd take measures to get the clow cards back. through me." He sighed, "I might be your future enemy, or."  
  
"What?" she asked again.  
  
"If they can't get the cards, they'd make sure that in the future you'd become part of the family. as my wife." He finished.  
  
Sakura felt her blood rise to her cheeks, "wife?" she whispered. But the idea didn't sound too bad, in fact, the idea sounded rather exciting.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and gazed at her, "that idea doesn't sound so bad though," he smiled.  
  
Sakura looked away, trying to hide her blush.  
  
"By the way," he stated, "My name is Li, Syaoran." Extending his hand.  
  
Sakura smiled shyly, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She shook hands with him.  
  
"It's rather late you know." He frowned, looking at his watch, still holding her hand, "would you mind if I accompany you home? I don't think the streets are safe at this time and you might need help explaining to your brother why you're late."  
  
Sakura glanced at him worriedly, "I'd like that. but I don't want to be a bother to you."  
  
"It's no bother," he answered too fast.  
  
"All right then." Sakura nodded.  
  
Syaoran found his bike and convinced Sakura to sit on the space between his seat and the handle. They biked on a slow pace, followed by knowing glances. In front of the Kinomoto residence, Sakura stood and thank Syaoran for the ride.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" she asked.  
  
"SAKURA!" her brother shouted behind them, his uniform dripped wet.  
  
"Hoe!" she exclaimed, "Oniichan!"  
  
Syaoran glanced at him and nodded. "Konbanwa!"  
  
Touya glared at him as if trying to measure him up but the young man did not cower. "Who is this?"  
  
"Li, Syaoran." Sakura answered, "He's my f-"  
  
"Li? You mean like the Li Corporation?" Touya inquired with arched brows.  
  
"It's a family business." The young man answered.  
  
Touya glanced at his sister and smiled, "Come on in, Li." He welcomed the newcomer. He didn't look too bad, "Why don't you have dinner with us."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
This story is dedicated to my pet dogs. they just died a week ago.  
  
*sniff* *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Waaaaahhhh!!!  
  
Goodbye DEBBIE, LI, POGI! I'm gonna mizz yah a lot.  
  
*sniff* *sniff* *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Review please. 


	2. One Sweet Morning

DISCLAIMER:   
  
I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
MEETING  
  
Chloe Fanel  
  
Syaoran closed the front door of his home. The sun shone in happy radiance as rose into the clear purplish sky. The birds chirped happily as he walked down the path. It was Saturday, a day for his martial arts practice but he seemed too distant in thought to realize that.  
  
It wouldn't bother him though, if he misses a practice. He had already mastered the skill and can perform in top speed without much effort. His guardian Wei might think it strange though, but as usual, the old man would keep his mouth shut.  
  
He paused for a moment and gazed at the sky, admiring the beauty it revealed. What time is it? He thought briefly. Six thirty? Seven? He forgot to check and in his absentminded state, he had also forgotten his watch.  
  
He continued walking until he saw a yellow house. The sun seemed to make it sparkle, its light playing on the glass windows. The large window near the door was open. And he smiled as he saw a picture of the young Sakura wearing in her cheerleading outfit.  
  
He was shocked at the realization, 'What am I doing here?' he asked himself in utter disbelief. For the sixth time, since he met the card captor, he would start walking and before he knew it he'd find himself in front of the Kinomoto residence. 'This is really stupid. I must get out of here before-'  
  
"Ohayou!" Sakura's cheerful voice greeted.  
  
"Aaah!" he screamed in panic. He was acting like a lovesick fool and he hated it. Gathering his courage, he began to turn his head to look at Sakura who was not there. "Huh?"  
  
"Ohayou kaiju." Another voice responded, it was Touya.  
  
Syaoran sighed in relief. She's still inside the house. She didn't see him.  
  
"I'm not a monster!" Sakura screamed in anger.  
  
Syaoran smiled and listened, "Bang!" followed by a pained howl from Touya.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she saw the yellow house where her best friend lives in. She had just arrived from England, visiting the fashion house she had established.  
  
She had a lot of stories she wanted to share with her best friend. Including her meeting a really special guy who happened to be a well-known painter.  
  
She held a large red box full of her latest designs. A smaller box was on top of it for some of her baked goods.  
  
She was very near the gate to Sakura's house when she noticed a handsome young man smiling as he stared at the house.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
The leader of the Li clan laughed merrily. It was the Kinomoto sibling's morning ritual. And he had already memorized it. The ritual always starts with Sakura's greeting, pared by her brothers teasing. Then, the sweet part was waiting for the sound of Sakura hitting her brother, the variety of sounds ranged from boom, bang, thud, and blag. Ended by Touya's pained howl.   
  
The ritual had only been broke once, in his observation. Touya had been lucky and had gone out of the house before his sister could attack. The man grinned all the way to work.  
  
"Hey there!" A sweet female voice and made him jump.  
  
He gave her his famous death glares and started to walk away. After all, he needed to go buy some groceries.  
  
"Are you not here to see Sakura?" She asked.   
  
  
  
He stopped walking and stared at her, "Who are you?"  
  
The purple-eyed beauty smiled before replying, "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo," she extended her had and he took it, "Sakura's best friend."  
  
"Li Syaoran." He stated.  
  
"Syaoran-" she started only to be cut.  
  
"It's Li to you." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura's voice called him, making him blush.  
  
Tomoyo stared at him in wonder and smiled. 'My best friend caught herself another admirer.' She glanced at Sakura and waved at her. 'And she seems not to know that.'  
  
"Sa-Sakura!" He stuttered trying to regain his composure.  
  
Sakura ran from the house and hugged her best friend, "I missed you Tomoyo-chan!" She said happily. And then she smiled at him, "Syaoran," she smiled. "It's so nice to see you again."  
  
Syaoran smiled at her too and nodded. "Yeah!" he said, almost adding 'I've missed you.' "It's nice to see you too."  
  
Touya appeared on the doorway and stared at him. "Li!" he called, "what brings you here?"  
  
"I was just passing by." He answered.  
  
Touya's brows knitted as he thought, 'he seems to be passing by a lot lately' remembering every morning when he'd go out of the house and sense the young man's presence lurking near the house.  
  
"I have to go now." The young man started.  
  
"But," Sakura stated, "You've just arrived."  
  
'No he'd been standing there for almost thirty minutes,' Tomoyo happily thought to herself and giggled.  
  
Syaoran caught her giggling and blushed. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go." He began to walk away and stopped, "Are you free later? Maybe at five in the afternoon?"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked confused.  
  
"Are you asking my sister on a date?" Touya interjected.  
  
'Date?' Sakura thought staring at Syaoran, her face adorned by a faint blush. 'He must be joking.'  
  
  
  
"I… ummm… I just wanted to see her." He defended.  
  
Touya frowned. 'Can I trust this guy?'  
  
Sakura smiled in relief, "I have a cheerleading practice later. I'd be free at five thirty if that's ok with you."  
  
Syaoran smiled back and nodded.  
  
Touya smiled too. "I'm also free at five thirty."  
  
Tomoyo frowned and stumped on his foot, "We have a date, remember?"  
  
"Ow!" he complained and glared the woman. She glared back. He sighed in resignation before returning inside the house.  
  
"Well, that's set now." Tomoyo cheered, "Could you ask her again for documentary purposes?"  
  
Syaoran stared at her, not understanding.  
  
She brought the handy video camera in front of him and beamed.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweardropped.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
+ _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ + _ +  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Hope you like this one too. 


End file.
